Codename: Babysitter
by lnori
Summary: When Ikuto's mother convinces him to hire a new babysitter, he's not very content with the idea. Soon, however, he realizes his whole world revolves around this woman with a strange hair colour. Amuto Fluff


**Full Foreword:** Socializing with people used to be an easy thing for Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He's always surrounded by people, so it should mean nothing. And yet, it means a lot. It means so, so much, especially when that certain someone shows up at his door, willing to work for him.

And practically everything he knew went down the drain.

 **Codename: Babysitter**

Ikuto's most important treasure had always been his family. All his life, he worked hard just to ensure a bright future for his wife and their only child. He used to have it all. A successful career, a loving wife and a brilliant son.

However, a couple of hours were enough to drastically change his life. His beloved wife died in a car accident, leaving him by himself, with his son. His life is dwelling into chaos, until his mother decides to bring a certain babysitter in his house…

"Mother, I believe I told you that I disagree with you. It's a bad idea." The man says with frustration, as he pays attention to the road.

 _"It's not, my dear. Trust Mother. You're already thirty years old, and it's almost a year since_ the _tragedy. Look at how messy your life has become. Lulu, God bless her, must roll in her grave."_ His mother speaks with earnest worry and care.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto. A famous violinist, who's managed to enter the peak of his career within a few years, thanks to the pure and raw talent he has and his family's sponsorship. After being scouted by a certain recording label, and becoming famous thorough Asia, he decided to take one step ahead and start his own company. Ever since getting married to his beloved Lulu, Lady Luck has showered him with great fortune and success. Happiness included, of course.

Ikuto blows out air, messing up raven locks. Dark sapphire eyes scan the surroundings, so that he won't cause an accident, or the such.

"Mother, I'm grateful that you think of me. Never doubt that. But a babysitter? Tsukasa is three years old, and you know he doesn't like strangers in the house." He tries reasoning with his mother, albeit knowing it's a futile act.

 _"He doesn't like strangers, or you don't like them, Ikuto? Don't act like a spoiled little brat. And besides, she is no stranger. I've known this girl for ages, and she's always been volunteering ever since coming back home. And really, my son, do you want yours to grow up at relatives'? Always dropping him off somewhere with a backpack, because you have to go on business trips? How do you think will that affect him?"_

Ikuto sighs; she is right. As usual. He can't risk his son's future, only because he doesn't want to deal with strangers.

He adjusts the rearing mirror, so that he can look at the backseat. In a baby blue chair made for children, a little boy is playing with an action figure. The seatbelts are carefully secured around him, but he is too busy to care. He wears one-piece marine clothes, even with the bonette, and he looks adorable. His short hair wears a dark shade of chocolate, with soft curls framing his chubby cheeks. His eyes like two dark orbs, like his father's.

Ikuto smiles paternally, just at the mere sight of his son. His whole mood brightens up, and he feels way better. The trails of Lulu are visible in their child, although his complexion definitely matches his father's.

He hears his mother clear her throat, a sign to pay attention to their conversation, and to give her the most-awaited answer. He'd have to give in this time.

"If I like her, she'll stay. If I don't, she'll flee." He says in the phone, his eyes back on the road.

 _"Fine. She'll stop by later in the evening."_ The woman says and then hangs up.

Ikuto rolls his eyes, as he bites back a chuckle in triumph. He throws the phone to the passenger's side and focuses on driving. They are nearing home. Eventually, they get home and Ikuto pulls in front of the huge, beige-bricked house. The angles, the structure, everything points at modernism, especially the second floor, where most of it is made of glass. The design of the house was done by Lulu, who used to work as an architect.

After Ikuto gets out of his silver sports car, he unbuckles Tsukasa from his seat and plays with him a little, before gathering their stuff.

"Aww, look at my boy! How handsome you are! You'll soon sway hundreds of ladies with this look. Well, of course, since you take after your father." Ikuto smiles and chuckles, then runs with Tsukasa in the house, who can't stop laughing.

" _Papa_! _Papa_!" Tsukasa chuckles in his father's arms.

Ikuto's smile widens, and he places a soft peck on Tsukasa's forehead. They go past the kitchen, which is a total mess, by the way, jog through the living room, which has toys scattered all over and up the stairs. The man plays his role as an adventurer, avoiding traps and dangerous animals, jumping over the lava and climbing a mountain.

"Did you eat at _granny_ 's?" Ikuto asks between chuckles, as he nuzzles his son's nose.

"Yes!" Tsukasa answers with a huge smile, and then grabs his father's nose with both hands.

The two arrive to Tsukasa's room, and once entered, Ikuto places his briefcase and folders by the threshold. He enters his son's room and steps to the bed. The walls are painted a soft blue, with stars and the moon shining brightly on the ceiling. The bed is white, and the furniture blue mixed with white. Ikuto remembers as if it were just yesterday, when they found out that they were having a baby. Lulu was so happy, that she could barely hold herself back from jumping all around the hospital. In all honesty, he had wanted a daughter, to be the perfect replica of Lulu's, but having a boy was still more than a blessing. As long as the child was of Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto and Ikuto Tsukiyomi, nothing else mattered.

Ikuto places Tsukasa in his bed, and gives him his favourite Iron Man figure. Tsukasa cradles it in his tiny arms, and, by the time Ikuto covers him with his bAmuket, he is already asleep. His father pecks his forehead and brushes his fringe out of his eyes. He then tiptoes out of the room, taking his stuff and heading to the office.

He has an office even at home. Papers had to be checked, but first, he takes a quick shower, and changes into comfortable clothes: a blue sweatshirt and some sweatpants. But, just as he's about to enter his office, the doorbell rings.

He blows out air and walks sloppily to the main entrance.

 _Probably the babysitter,_ he thinks and opens the door.

Indeed, it is the babysitter, but not like he's expected her. Not at all. She isn't old, she isn't fat, and, most importantly, she is far from being ugly. She is of middle height, and has some decent curves. And that's where the normalities stop, when he notices the pink shade of her long hair. It's a pale shade, but for some reason, fits her so well, especially the casual way it rests on her left shoulder. Her eyes a bright shade, her lips not so plump, and not so thin. She wears a black hoodie, some jeans and a pair of converses; aside from her hair, she has no feature which would make her stand out. Also, she seems to be the same age as him, if not a couple of years – not so many – younger.

"Good evening, my name is Hinamori Amu." She bows as she introduces herself formally.

Ikuto stares at her neutrally at first, but then notices the luggage by her leg. There is actually a whole trunk of luggage around her. Frowning, he looks at her bags and everything else, then back at Amu.

"Your stuff?" He then asks with uncertainty.

She nods. "Madame told me to move in. I tried to protest, but… you know her." She finishes with a shrug.

"Yeah…" He agrees, as he scratches the back of his head. Why wasn't he informed of this?

"So, got any spare room?" Amu peeks above his shoulder, as she gets on her tiptoes, and it's enough to spot the mess from the living room. "Aren't you gonna let me stay?" She then asks with a brow cocked upwards.

Ikuto shakes his head, as if to turn back to reality. He then steps aside, still not quite sure about this whole thing. Amu leans over to take some of her luggage, but instead, Ikuto manages to get all of it by himself. Amu helps him with closing the door.

"Follow me," he then proceeds, and walks down the hall.

Amu nods, and quietly follows, taking notes on what to clean in the meanwhile. She inspects everything, from the cobwebs to the scattered toys. Slowly, the whole ground floor gets on her blacklist.

Ikuto walks to a tiny room from the ground floor, which is seated between the kitchen and the 'white room'. The 'white room', where he and Lulu used to spend their time at, and chat for hours, accompanied by old wine and classic music.

The man kicks the door open, and then puts down Amu's luggage, as he walks in. He turns the lights on, and makes space for the new babysitter. Amu's mouth is hanging agape, as she looks around. The walls and ceiling wear soft beige, and the windows show the sidewalk and some of the backyard. The bed meant for one person only, with white and soft pink sheets. There is a TV as well, and a desk, a bookshelf and also a fireplace, although for show only. Amu simply loves the rustic feeling her new room gives off.

"I hope you like it. This room wasn't really used before, but my wife thought it'd come handy, if we ever needed a housekeeper. Also, there is a receptor from my son's room, in case he's crying. There's one of them in every room, just to be sure." He leans against the doorframe, and taps his fingers against his unshaved chin. "Hmmm… What else… You have your personal bathroom, just down the hall. And, just so you know, Hinamori Amu, I haven't fully agreed to this, but, since no one can say 'no' to my mother, I decided to give you a chance." With that, he finishes his speech.

Amu nods simply.

"Any questions?" Ikuto cocked a brow upwards.

"When can I start?" Amu asks with a bright smile.

Ikuto blinks a couple of times, as if lost in a maze, definitely taken aback by her question. She seems quite into it…

"E-excuse me?"

"When can I begin to work? Cleaning up the house?" She asks again, reformulating, so he would understand as well.

"Tomorrow morning. Unpack for now. You can use anything from the fridge." Not that it is so highly stored. "Well, I've got some work to do, so, feel comfortable." He turns around to leave, but stops and slightly turns back around, speaking over his shoulder. "Welcome." And with that, he leaves.

Amu chuckles silently, and goes to unpack, just as it was suggested.

Amu can't sleep. Maybe due to the new surroundings, or the fact that her life has changed greatly, but sleep didn't knock at her door that night. So, she flings the sheets off of her and gets out of the bed. She slides in her slippers, and heads to the door.

She wears an oversized tee with some shorts, her hair braided, and she definitely looks younger than her age.

Amu twists the knob and opens the door. She is about to go to the kitchen, to fetch a glass of water, but she notices a shy light coming from the small crack of the door to the 'white room'.

She doesn't want to peek, but the scene is simply heartbreaking. From the white walls and white couch, facing the windows, she sees him; Ikuto. He is with his back to the door, sitting on the couch, a glass of red wine on the glass table. She hears a sigh.

"I miss you," his voice offers a heartbreaking tone to her heart.

Amu feels his pain. Madame has informed her beforehand of what's happened, and she can't help but feel sorry for him. She imagines how much Ikuto must've loved and still loves his wife.

A sob. Amu looks pained at his back. The glass of wine is seated next to the bottle. The man has his hands over his face, as the teardrops fall down his cheeks. Over and over again, cascading in a shower of sorrow.

Amu sighs and slowly turns around, making sure not to make any noise. Then, she heads back to her room.

It's been a few weeks since Amu came to babysit Tsukasa. She also works as a housekeeper and things are slowly falling into place. Ikuto definitely enjoys the presence of a woman in the house – despite not admitting it –, and Tsukasa seems to have taken a liking to her. Amu is, after all, just like what his mother described her as: nice and caring.

Amu is currently in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. This time, it's French styled for Ikuto and baby styled for Tsukasa. She is a great cook and the boys love her skills in the kitchen. And generally everywhere around the house. She was just preparing coffee, when Ikuto comes down the stairs, with Tsukasa in his arms.

"Amu!" Tsukasa immediately chuckles when he sees her.

Amu's whole face brightens and she also holds out her arms for the boy. Ikuto allows his son in Amu's arms as he sits by the table. The boy laughs as his babysitter plays with him. His father leans his chin into his palm, as he follows the two.

"Do you want some coffee? You can't, because you're too small! You little dwarf!" Amu plays with him, nuzzling Tsukasa's neck with her nose, and the boy can't stop laughing.

Ikuto stares intensely at the scene played before his eyes, and can't help but imagine his beloved Lulu with their son instead. Was their life going to be like this, from now on? Would they be this happy? No, even happier, for sure.

He notices Amu looking back at him, and he smiles slightly. Amu chuckles and goes to him to pour some coffee. Her coffee is the best, he'd give her that. Ikuto adds two scoops of sugar and a bit of whipped cream. In the meantime, Amu seats Tsukasa at his place, and hands him his spoon. She then takes her own cup of coffee, sitting next to the boy, almost facing Ikuto.

"Thank you for the food," the man says charmingly.

Amu smiles a bit then turns back to Tsukasa, who is staring back at her. His face a mess, but he is so cute!

"What is it?" She leans closer, and cleans the boy of his spilled food.

The little boy munches furiously, much to the adults' amusement, before speaking.

"Pwetty! Onee-chan so pwetty!" He says with outmost seriousness.

Both Amu and Ikuto stare at the boy and then share a surprised glance. How would he speak all of a sudden in a mixed-up English and Korean, that's a mystery. Granted, Lulu was part English, but she never got to teach him many words. And most certainly not 'Onee-chan, you're so pretty!'.

Still, Ikuto nearly chokes on the coffee, when hearing the woman's reply.

"Aaawww! You're such a cutie pie!" She exclaims excitedly, while wrapping her arms around his thin form.

And Ikuto could swear he's noticed a glimmer of pride in his son's eyes.

After breakfast, he has to go to work.

"I won't be back early today, because I'm going out with some friends." Ikuto tells Amu then turns to Tsukasa. "Bye bye, you little devil." He teases and then ruffles up his hair.

"Bye, bye~" Amu holds Tsukasa's small hand and waves.

"Bai, bai~" The boy waves too, at his father's retreating back.

Amu eventually closes the door and returns to the kitchen. She places Tsukasa back in his seat and gives him a toy, for him to be occupied while she cleans the table. He phone starts to ring. Seeing the caller's ID, she doesn't answer. But he keeps calling and calling, so she eventually puts it on silent.

The five old friends gather at their usual bar for a drink. They have been together since high school, but, ever since growing up, they had to go on separate ways. Thus, the amount of time spent together has lessened.

"To the rebirth of us!" Kukai, one of the oldest, aside from Ikuto exclaims and the other five raise their glasses.

"So, Kairi," Nagihiko turns to the called one, who's just emptied a glass of vodka. "I heard you got a divorce. What happened?" The older asks with genuine worry.

Kairi plays with the glass in his fingers, rolling it on the table. A sigh leaves his lips.

"Yeah… We got into a pretty ugly fight, when we went to Taiwan, last year." He begins his explanation, with a sulking expression.

The other guys have bitter expressions too.

"You didn't even tell us whom you got married with, and now this. Cheeky bastard." Tadase whines with slight disappointment. "Why did the two of you divorce?" He then asks, with a softer voice.

Kairi sighs once more, and Ikuto fills his glass with some tequila this time.

"Thanks," he gulps it down. "I've been a jerk to her. We met in New York, and I was head over heels since minute one. We got married in secret and lived in New York quietly. She wanted to return home, but I was scared. Scared of what everyone might say. You know my family. They are strict and ruthless, and Ami– she's just a woman."

Ikuto looks at his friend surprised. Could it be…? Did he hear it wrong? The name. Still, he pays attention to the story.

"I introduced her to my family, and, as expected, they threw us out. I don't know what happened to me! I started to blame her for everything. The fights grew intense and… I hit her. Once. She ended up getting injured... The following day, she sent me the divorce papers, through her lawyer. When I asked why, he told me because I killed my own child." Kairi finishes bitterly and tears gather in his eyes.

The others are shocked. They never expected such a tragedy.

"Calm down, you." Tadase rubs the weeping Kairi's back, in a try to calm him down.

The others were just as shocked.

"Ever since, I've been trying to find her, but she never allows me to get close, and she never picks up my calls."

Ikuto is the most shocked one. He knows what a child means to a woman. He knows, because he was able to see it in Lulu's eyes. She was so happy, she felt so blessed. Having a child was the greatest gift the Lord could give them. That is why, Ikuto could perfectly picture the pain Kairi's ex-wife had gone through. She was under so much stress, because of her husband's family, and he also treated her badly. For a pregnant woman, that's enough to break down.

"Alright, let's stop the girly act and drink up!" Tadase then suggests, trying to cheer up the gang. "Life is sad, but if there were no obstacles, where would the beauty lay?"

"Oh, you're quoting another sappy philosophical book of yours!" Nagihiko comments and earns a glare from Tadase.

They laugh, though the atmosphere is a bit tensed. Still, they all raise their glasses, wishing for a better tomorrow.

"We're friends, and friends share the bad and also the good things. So now, as true friends, let's drink away each others' sorrows!"

Amu hears the front door open, and then loud thuds across the hallway. He bumps into something and then grunts, but manages not to throw things on the floor. She also hears him flop on the couch, in the living room, probably too lazy to crawl up the stairs.

She chuckles to herself, and gets out of her bed. She takes a blanket and a cushion from the closet and heads out of her room.

"Ikuto?" She calls out to him, in hopes that he is at least partially sober.

She is greeted by the night's silence. Amu sighs, and silently steps into the living room, where she spots him, on the couch indeed. The woman lets out yet another sigh when seeing him, and places the couch under his head and the blanket over him.

"You'll catch a cold, if you sleep here." Amu nags at the sleeping man.

He reeks of alcohol and cigarettes, combined with his sexy and masculine cologne. It ignites something in her, although it shouldn't. It is becoming dangerous, so Amu turns around to leave.

But then…! Tender, violinist fingers close around her wrist, much to her astonishment.

"Lulu," Ikuto whispers his wife's name with the most struggling voice.

Amu feels heartbroken about it, and not because of him mistaking her for his late wife, but because of the memory itself having a painful effect on the man.

Something just as surprising happens the following moment. Ikuto pulls her closer, so that she now lies on top of him, much to Amu's shock. The blanket is the only thing separating their bodies. His arms securing around the thin of her waist, and he pulls her even closer, if possible, moulding her to his will.

"Lulu…" He calls out again, in hopes that she is there, and maybe she'll answer to him.

But, unfortunately, the one he searches is far away. A sigh leaves Amu's lips and she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, and cherry locks out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not her." She whispers tenderly, about to pull away, when he sleep-talks again, surprising her once more.

"Ami..."

Her blood stops circulating for a mere second, when she hears that name. There is but one person who used to call her that, and that was long ago. So, how could he possibly know? Or better yet, how much _does_ he know?

Amu pulls herself away from his arms, not caring if she wakes him up or not. However, seeing that he's still asleep, she turns her back to him with relief and walks back to her room, slightly afraid.

That morning makes it the first time of Amu being suspicious about Ikuto. Not of his mother, who already knows everything, but of him. How would he know that name? In all her papers, it appears simply as 'Amu', so just how would Ikuto know that her ex-husband pillow-talked to her using that name?

Nonetheless, she prepares breakfast, as usual. Tsukasa is eating cautiously, so as not to cover himself with food. Amu has prepared the typical French-styled breakfast, since it is Sunday, and she has wanted something different. She has heard Ikuto in the morning, when he's woken up and had dragged his feet back to his room. This morning, he looks a little tired, but otherwise quite fresh, especially after the shower he took. And really, his aftershave fills her senses, pulling in a euphoria which she can't get enough of.

"Good morning," he beams, as he pecks Tsukasa on the crown of his head and smiles at Amu.

She nods with uncertainty. Ikuto doesn't seem to notice it though, and casually takes his seat at the table. He notices the hangover food, and thanks Amu, once again.

"Did something strange happen last night, when I came home?" Ikuto eventually asks, obviously not reading into the gravity of his words.

"No."

"Sorry for showing up like that. It's quite… embarrassing." Ikuto scratches the back of his head sheepishly as he speaks.

Amu is by the sink, cleansing some dishes, thus with her back at him. Luckily.

"It's okay," she whispers in the end.

There is another awkward pause, as the two eat, and Amu finishes with the dishes. Ikuto though, he speaks again.

"Shall we go today to the amusement park?"

"Wooow!" Tsukasa exclaims with excitement, as he sees the huge amusement park, lying right in front of his big and round eyes.

Amu chuckles beside him, as she holds the boy by the window of the car. Ikuto has driven them that afternoon to the promised place. Amu sits on the backseat with Tsukasa, and she points out various rides, for them to enjoy later. Ikuto catches a glimpse of the woman in the rearing mirror, and her smile makes his heart skip a beat.

The man pushes that feeling aside, and eventually parks in the lot. Amu gets out with Tsukasa, while Ikuto takes out the picnic basket. Amu has spent all morning preparing it, so they could enjoy a healthy lunch later.

"Are you coming?" She turns around, while holding Tsukasa's hand.

Ikuto looks at her, before giving a small nod and then, he locks the car. The three enter the park and wait until Ikuto buys the tickets, then look through the rides. Tsukasa would, in all honesty, ride whatever, anything, as long as it made him happy, and he would also rather Amu to accompany him. Which leaves Ikuto to pay for everything, and remain behind with the basket on a bench.

Amu and Tsukasa, on the other hand, they have had the best time of their lives. The merry-go-round, the trains, the airplanes, the swings, they try everything restlessly, as long as it isn't too dangerous for the boy. Ikuto even ponders at a point, whether the childish one is his son, or the babysitter. Then again, if his hypothesis proves him right and the babysitter is actually his friend's ex-wife… Then things are about to get ugly. Very ugly. Somehow, he doesn't want to believe that Amu has already belonged to someone. That thought only pains him, for some uncertain reason.

Still, eating his popsicle should do something and help him focus on something else. Like how the two hurry back to him. Amu sits on the bench, the basket separating her from him. Tsukasa is in her arms, all giddy and happy. Ikuto smiles as well, when seeing his son so happy. He hasn't seen Tsukasa laugh with that heavenly voice ever since his mother…

"Should we set the picnic?" Amu suggests, and Tsukasa happily claps his hands in agreement.

"Sure." Ikuto answers with a thin swirl of his lips.

The three head to the nearest green-zone, and Amu asks Tsukasa to stay in his father's arms, while she unpacks everything. She sets the blanket, takes out the plastic boxes and the thermos and everything else. It is Amu who begins feeding the boy, while Ikuto is, once again, amazed by her baby-handling skills.

"Aren't you going to eat?" The man then asks, as he stares intensely at her.

Amu shakes her head, without even sparing him a glance. She is too busy feeding Tsukasa.

"I'm not hungry. And besides, I'll grab something to eat later." She then adds half-heartedly.

Ikuto frowns, and places down the eggroll. It has been almost a month, since Amu has come to his house, and he can't help but notice how much weight she's lost. She looks tired, restless, and it seems as if something were always on her mind. Ikuto knows that, he has to clear it up, once and for all. Whether she is his friend's ex-wife or not. Sure, she wears no ring, but that doesn't mean a thing. He has to make sure that she _isn't_ that Ami. For his own conscience. Yes, not for Amu, not for Kairi, but for his own narcissistic self. He simply is that type of a greedy man.

"Is Amu your real name?" Ikuto asks out of the blue, dark eyes fixed on her.

Amu gasps and, due to the shock, she drops the plastic fork on the blanket. Slowly, she turns to face him, her own expression a mess. Her reaction is everything he needed, and yet, tried his best to overcome. His whole world seems to shatter, due to an unknown reason, though. She is already married to his friend, so why is _he_ hurting?

"How did you…" Amu begins astonished, but he cuts her off.

"You're Kairi's wife." Ikuto has no idea what that sentence is supposed to mean, but he knows it came out wrong.

Amu narrows her eyes at him. "Are you _accusing_ me of that?" She asks with rage.

Ikuto realizes his actions and decides to drop it.

"Of course I'm not. I'm sorry." He blows out air, as he runs a hand through silky locks.

Amu turns away from him, picks up the fork, only to put it away, to be thrown later, and takes another, to feed the confused Tsukasa.

No one speaks afterwards. Ikuto feels a lump in his throat, as regret clenches over his heart. Maybe it was a mistake, to ask her that, all of a sudden. Maybe it shocked her way too much. And yet, he is also regretting finding it out. Sure, she is his best friend's wife. Or ex-wife, you name it, but he can't control his feelings. He can't help but fall deeper in love with that woman.

Ikuto offers to gather everything, so that Amu can take the half asleep Tsukasa back to the car. Also, it offers the necessary distance both need. Things are going to be more than awkward between them, and suddenly, Ikuto is afraid that she might walk out of his and Tsukasa's lives.

He walks back to the car with a gloomy expression, and he places the basket back in the truck. As he closes it, and is about to walk to the driver's seat, he finds Amu before him, leaned against the car.

"I feel that I owe you an explanation." She says with a hesitant voice.

Ikuto says nothing, but steps next to her, crosses his arms and legs and leans against the car as well. His son is sleeping soundlessly on the backseat.

Amu takes her time, the time which Ikuto has given her. She inhales fresh air, then opens her mouth to speak.

"Yes, my real name used to be Himawari Ami, though I changed it when I went to the States." He flinches; his heart isn't prepared for what is to come. "There, I met a charming man. I fell for him instantly. But he told me how strict his family was, and that they would never approve of me. Nonetheless, he asked my hand in marriage, and I, being the naïve little girl, I immediately accepted. Then, we returned to Asia. As expected, his family ignored us. They threatened him to get a divorce, but he wouldn't. He told me he loved me. I loved him too. Back then. Over time, though, he became stressed, frustrated, and the only person to let it out on was me. The fights grew, he started sleeping out, and my world was breaking down. I wanted to tell him… The reason why I stayed by his side. The reason which kept our bond. Once, he came back home and, as expected, another fight broke out."

Amu pauses, as he voice turns dry. She has been looking at another car parker, her eyes never trailing off. But Ikuto, he watches her every move, every expression.

"This time though, he hit me." She clenches her fists. "As I fell, I broke the glass table, breaking it, and cutting myself. I knew that was it. And he left. I rushed to the doctor, but…" She closes her eyes and shakes her head. "He told me the fetus was gone. It was barely the beginning of pregnancy, and yet, I was stressed, and unstable. Because of me…" And her voice cracks.

Ikuto feels bad for her. It isn't pity, or the such. He simply feels bad for her.

"I'm sorry for not telling you beforehand. But… How did you know?" It is a first, that she turns to face him; in the last hour at least.

It isn't the first time he stares into her eyes, but it seems like it is something new, that he sees. The shade of her irises, the gleaming of them, the maturity. So beautiful, so vulnerable…

"Kairi is my friend…" Ikuto looks away, while answering.

"Oh." She also looked at the front.

"And you decided to work with children, ever since?" He then asks, trying to vary the subject so she won't feel hurt.

"Yes. That's how I met Madame." Amu answers casually, even adding a shrug.

"I see," he also nods.

He looks down and sees how close she is to him. His hand slowly finds hers, and holds her gently. Amu seems a little surprised, though she relaxes afterwards.

"It's going to be alright." Ikuto assures her with his trademark smile,

Amu makes the mistake of looking into his eyes. She quickly pulls away, and, instead, she places her hand on his shoulder. She closes her eyes and allows herself to feel at ease, next to that one man.

"I hope so, Ikuto." She murmurs. "I really do."

Ikuto checks his phone, once he steps out of his car. Amu has told him earlier that day that she wants to drop Tsukasa by his mother's house, since she has some things to do. They would meet up later; Amu would call, once she finishes her stuff.

Ikuto shoves his phone back into his suit's pocket, and takes hurried steps towards the main gate. He runs a hand through his hair and then… he stops. He sees him, standing with his back at Ikuto. Though there are some unmistakable features. Like, his height, obsidian hair, even the way his shoulders hang. And, albeit Ikuto hasn't seen his face, he knows that his friend meant trouble.

"Kairi," he speaks in a low, slightly alarmed voice.

The tall guy, indeed Kairi, turns around to face his friend. Ikuto is a little shocked, when seeing him. For a second's worth, only. Bloodshot eyes and swollen, and he also has deep bags, deeper than usual under his eyes. He is tired, much like a wreck.

"Ikuto. Thank goodness you are here." Kairi says with a sick voice, as he forces a smile.

Ikuto feels shivers run down his back, but he braces himself and steps closer to his friend. Up closer, Kairi looks much worse. This gets Ikuto worried immediately.

"Ikuto," the obsidian haired one sighs, heavily.

"What is it?"

"I'm tired, Ikuto. I'm tired of being sorry. I'm tired of feeling like crap." Kairi shakes his head, as he wears a deep frown.

Ikuto gulps. He has a lump in his throat, and a vague idea about what might happen soon.

"I want to apologize. But she won't even allow me that." Kairi cries out pitifully, with his voice trembling.

Ikuto opens his mouth to say something, but…

"K-Kairi?!"

Both men turn around to look behind Ikuto, with widened eyes. They see a young woman, staring back at them, she being in shock as well.

"Amu," Ikuto whispers with worry.

However, Amu backs away, too scared to speak. Kairi is torn. But, he feels a hand on his shoulder, which is holding him back. He turns around, to face his friend with a devastated expression. Ikuto is just as hurt as Amu is, as Kairi is. He keeps butting in their private problems, he makes his life pitiful, by having to choose between his lifelong friend and the woman he loves.

"Kairi," Ikuto begins with a weak voice, staring into his friend's broken expression. "Please stop hurting her." His voice trembles. "Please." He pleads.

A tear rolls down Kairi's cheek, lost under his chin. Realization strikes him. He sighs and turns around to face his beloved. Despite all, Amu is still…

"Ami," Kairi begins, the hurt evident in his voice. "I'm sorry for putting your through hell. For making you go through so much pain. I'm sorry. All I want is… for you to be happy. From the bottom of my heart." He tries to smile at the end, but fails miserably.

Amu is shocked.

Kairi sighs once again, and makes a few steps towards her. Amu can't really move. It is Ikuto, who is all tensed up. He steps after Kairi like a faithful shadow, prepared to protect Amu in any necessary way.

Instead, once Kairi is in front of her, he raises his arm, to run his slender fingers over the softness of her skin. Amu stares up at him, and is surprised to find a pair of loving eyes, gazing down ever so gingerly at her. This time, Kairi manages to show a small smile, and he leans in, closer. Amu shudders and Ikuto is about to grab his collar, but Kairi, brushes his lips against her forehead.

"Once I found you…" Kairi begins with a peaceful, yet loving voice, while staring down at her. "I selfishly told myself I'll never let you go." He chuckles lightly. "But I hurt you too much for that. And, after seeing that you are doing this fine," he stops, turns to face his friend and smiles again, "I imagine that it's because of him. So… please be happy, my love. Be happy for me, for our baby." Her hair slides down from between his fingers. "Goodbye." He finishes then walks away, without another word.

Ikuto is as dumbfounded as Amu is. That one-sided bravado act has rendered both of them speechless. Ikuto, however, he snaps back to reality first.

"Hey! Kairi! What was that?!" He shouts after the black haired man.

The called one though, he continues to walk away, without turning back. It almost seems like an epic finale of a good movie. And well, Kairi raises his right hand and waves at them goodbye.

Ikuto face-palms himself, then looks at Amu. She looks back at him and both shrug.

"I've got no idea what just happened." Amu says surprised, with her eyes widened.

"You tell me." Ikuto chuckles lightly.

The front door of the house opens, and it reveals Madame, holding her grandson in her arms.

"Hey! What are you two standing there for, like a goose and a chicken?" Madame shouts with a teasing voice. "Move your bottoms in here."

"Daddy, Amu!" Tsukasa calls out cutely.

Amu and Ikuto share a look, and both smile as they head towards the house. Ikuto clears his throat, before starting.

"So, since you're single again, how long until your next wedding?" He looks away, a slight blush creeping on his cheeks.

Amu rolls her eyes and nudges his arm.

"I've had enough of weddings." She then says.

Ikuto pouts and rubs his arm. "You weren't married to me, so you wouldn't know. And besides, Tsukasa needs a mother. And I need a woman too, you know?"

She, on the other hand, rolls her eyes once again, though she can't bite back a smile.

"That ain't enough." Amu decides to tease him a bit.

"But I like you." Ikuto whines like a child.

Amu stops and crosses her arms right by the gate. She turns to face Ikuto, only to look at him with a stern expression.

"Ikuto, are you proposing to me, by chance?" She cocks an eyebrow upwards, wearing a small smile.

Ikuto grins like a teenage boy, and steps closer to her. The following second, he pecks Amu on her cheek. But she has no time to react, as he grabs her hand and decides to run away with her, far from the house. Tsukasa and Madame stare at them in confusion.

"Of course I am!" Ikuto shouts, as they run on the sidewalk.

"Then do it right!" Amu shouts back with a contented smile on her face.

"Jeez! Just marry me, for heaven's sake!" Ikuto shouts again, with faked annoyance.

Actually, he's also feeling goofy. The wind hitting against his face, the neighbors judging them hard. That's life.

"Fine!" Amu bursts out in a fit of laughter.

"Yahhoo!" Ikuto shouts atop his lungs and suddenly comes to a halt.

He turns around and grabs Amu by her waist, lifts and spins her around.

"Stop it! We're going to fall!" She tries to reason with him through fist of laughter.

Eventually, the both of them get dizzy, Ikuto loses balance and he falls on his back on the grass. Amu falls on top of him. For a second, they stare at one another, before starting to laugh hysterically.

"Silly," she whispers as he cups his face, and slowly leans in closer, for a kiss.

"I'm all yours." Ikuto tells her sweetly, while locking his arms around her waist and kissing her gently.


End file.
